


Let Him Go

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set at the end of the episode 'In The Blink Of An Eye'





	Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended  
>  _Inspired by a prompt from the Writers Write website_

She sits next to him on the bench, and I’m relieved that he isn’t alone. I should be resentful that she’s here with him where not so long ago we ate chips, drank champagne and laughed, but I’m not. There’s no point.

I see how much she cares for him, how much she loves him, and I know that she will look after him now that I am no longer able.

They sit in quiet contemplation, her presence giving him comfort and strength.

He needs her; he always has.

Now I know he is safe, I can let him go.


End file.
